Insecticon and The Femme
by Building Dreams
Summary: After watching too many Disney movies with my sister, here comes a Transformer twist on the classic tale of Beauty and the Beast. Arcee is forced to live in a lavish manor with a master and his servants. The attendants are kind and friendly, but their master is an angry, hateful...Insecticon?


**Primus, inspiration has hit me again...which needs to stop...I probably should not have watched Disney movies with my sister, of all of them especially Beauty and The Beast! Anyways, hope you all like this new story! If not, go ahead and tell me why...And if you want to light it up with the flames, I'll go right on ahead to give you the gasoline and matches.**

* * *

><p>Time to the citizens of Cybertron became nothing more than an illusion. The coming of a new cycle, a fresh start, a clean slate...None of it mattered to anyone. The only hope that remained for all was the wish that their time would <em>end. <em>With the golden lights of the once magnificent planet slowly dying out and the Council controlling every movement, every word spoken, every thought that ever came to existence of every sentient being, it seemed that Cybertron's fate of turning dark as the blackness of space could not be changed.

But, at the point where it seems the dark would consume and the planet's fate would be met, two mechs rose up to challenge the corruption of the greedy powers that manipulated lives of Cybertronians like puppets. One was a powerful gladiator, who stood against the oppression that he and others were faced with down in the mines. The younger was but a simple data clerk, whose search in knowledge led him to open his optics. Together, brothers in morality, they set to turn the face of corruption to incorruption.

A kindle of hope once again rose up in the sparks of every entity, believing that the worst of days would be over. With the power of will and the populace's hope to strengthen them, the gladiator and clerk faced the Council with full might. The government members listened, watched, and waited through as their puppets entangled their own strings. One wrong thread cut, that was all they needed.

"Give _me _the Matrix! I as Prime will drive Cybertron back to its state at golden opportunity which you miscreants have failed to do! You may have cunning, but your decisive grip is slowly loosing hold. What you lack is power, which I have and will double if I gain the title so few have ever received."

Seeing the younger brother shift uncomfortably at the demands of the elder, the Council now found which wrong thread was the _right _to cut. Before they could swipe the blade, the young clerk stepped up to speak. He spoke a softer side to the gladiator's delusion of power, trying his best to persuade the masters that his brother's vision was righteous, and that he did deserve the title he demanded.

To the younger mech's surprise, the Council granted the title to him instead of the gladiator. One that persuaded so hard was easily turned, lured into fantasies of a world of peace and equality, much like what the two brothers stood to lead Cybertron to. Only, in the Council's dream, the gladiator would do no help for him, and only the government would bring him that guidance. With a false dream of peace without force, the clerk declared his brother now his enemy.

The string was cut.

A puppet not just in symbol but also in truth, the clerk became. As he thought to lead his home world into his vision, the true deceivers pulled the strings. Light faded, hope dwindled, and will became fear. Time once again became as motionless as the citizens, going about without meaning. Even nothing itself became void. Though, nothing became everything for the clerk. He wanted _all _and more the Council promised him. He wanted more than just a title. He wanted to be something true to the name. What he wanted, _needed_, was the Matrix.

The declared Prime searched throughout the planet. When he could not find his prize upon the surface, he traveled down to the world below his own. Deep within the planet, at its very core, there the former clerk came upon Primus, or rather, his spark. Despite his act to be humble in his request for the Matrix, the deity could see the Prime's true nature.

"I will give you what you ask. But, I warn you. This power comes with responsibility. And with that responsibility, comes a price; a price that must be paid."

As a god of his word, Primus relinquished the Matrix to the Prime of whom took it with great pleasure. All glory's moment was short lived as sudden bursts of pain shot through the Cybertronian's system. Metal shifted in ways that it _shouldn't_, twisting and warping his figure. His strong servo became large and sharp, back hunched over to replace his proud stance, and his denta became jagged like blades. Those were but a few changes that the mech was aware of. He knew there was _more _changed to him than that.

When questioned what happened to him, the deity answered, "This is the price that I spoke of. You wish to become a true Prime, but you lack the attributes. You will remain an Insecticon _permanently _until you know the love of another, and you return such feelings."

Enraged, the Prime fled from the core, sickened and confused. One thought that burned into his processor..._Who could ever love a beast?_

* * *

><p><strong>Before you call out on any OOC-ness in the prologue...This is intentional and will not last forever for our Prime-turned-Insecticon. Now, this isn't <em>quite <em>like Beauty and the Beast, but then again, I did say that this was a _twist _to the story. Lastly, if you have something nice to say, criticism to leave, or flame to light up, be sure to review!  
><strong>

**This part of the note is for you all who read _Love Game. _I know you have been waiting a long time for the next chapter. Good news, I am working on it and it is getting close to done. Keep your hopes up! **


End file.
